


April First

by NegitoroShipper



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: A few days late, April Fools AU, F/F, Four Year age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegitoroShipper/pseuds/NegitoroShipper
Summary: “We’re going to prank them!”The pink-haired singer raised an eyebrow. “Miku, I love you but you are never sneaky.”“Not that!” The bed bounced as she bounded towards Luka, kneeling towards her with a child-like grin. “If they want to learn more about our bed room habits, then they are gonna get it.”
Relationships: Hatsune Miku/Megurine Luka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	April First

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic entirely based on my friend's lyrics for Baby Shark. I apologize to the creators for this parody. 
> 
> I do not own Vocaloid nor the song Baby Shark lyrics.

~April First~

The sun is shining and the birds are chirping in a harmonious synchronization on the beautiful day of April first.

Friends and family are seen lounging about malls, parks, and even plainly strolling at the streets while various states of _pranks_ -manship are shown in friendly fun. Some business establishments are even in complete disarray as pies are offered for absolute pie throwing wars.

Laughter reigned and the atmosphere is high with mischief but in one certain business house within the grounds of Crypton Incorporated, the first house of Vocaloid lay a waste with one big discordial repeat of a gay version of Baby Shark as various electronic devices activate.

“Someone pull the plug on the airconditioner!”

“How did they even make the oven toaster sing that blasted song?”

“I am impressed that you guys managed to change my ringtone but… Why the heck won’t it stop?!”

“AHHHHHH MY EARS. I DON’T NEED TO HEAR THAT.”

Amidst the chaos, the pair responsible are peacefully lounging in their bedroom with noise cancelling earphones attached to a single laptop. The sign on their door saying. “Going out for air. Have fun. :)”

~0~

It started with one comment.

“Finally listening to me and getting a room?” Meiko grinned as she watched Luka and Miku leave one of the recording booths together after a night of perfecting their duet. 

“Good morning to you too, Meiko.” Luka said as she closed the door, barely resisting the urge to roll her eyes. Miku, meanwhile, had no qualms about sighing very _very_ deeply despite blush on her cheeks. That was the nth time someone gave her a suggestive comment about being in relationship with Luka. Even the twins got in on it as soon as they got wind of what everyone else is doing. 

Don’t get her wrong. She has been grateful for the support system in her found family but sometimes the teasing is just...embarrassing. If only she didn’t love them.

As soon as Miku reached their shared bedroom(Their lovenest, they said), she flopped on her side of the bed with a graceless thud, followed by a groan of irritation. Her roommate, her lover, her friend, Luka Megurine could only chuckle. 

They have been roommates since Luka first came into the house. Of course, they had two separate beds then but, after confirming a mutual attraction with each other they… were pretty much the same, since crushes only lasted for a moment until it didn’t.

It was only three months after Luka’s 23rd birthday when they decided to try dating. Then, a year after, they decided to tell their friends and family. Thus,innuendos, and teasing started. 

“So, _that’s_ what the queen sized bed is for!” Gackupo had said after they had talked to them. He was smirking rather loudly if that was even possible. Luka threw her cup at his head after that. 

At least, that was family friendly… The other adults hadn’t been as subtle, especially Meiko.

It was one _peaceful_ afternoon. Luka was eating fruit on the living room couch while simply watching a documentary and Miku was working on her lyrics in the dining room when Meiko just _had_ to talk to her. “Do you want to see something amazing?” She said. Miku only raised an eyebrow as her curiosity peaked. 

Apparently, that was permission to absolutely destroy all hope of concentrating when she was dragged to witness Luka licking juices off her fingers. _Damn hormones..._

Then, there is the factor that they are either interrupted or pranked for being in a relationship.

An example happened two weeks ago when they were peacefully cuddling while watching Disney movies in their room. It was perfect but then the twins had slammed the door open, shouting. “STOP BEING SO LOUD!” And then, the twins were screaming as if _they_ were doing something scandalous. 

To make matters worse, the producer had talked to them about locking the door during _activities_.

Those were only her top three most embarrassing and Miku had to deal with the brunt of it because, apparently, her girlfriend is mostly immune to it. Heck, even Luka had dropped a tease or two but… A girlfriend has special privileges, okay? Even if it did sometimes leave her hot and bothered.

When Miku heard the bedroom door close, she shot up. “We need to stop it,” Her beautiful girlfriend only snickered as she sat right beside her distressed girlfriend. Of course, that means she gets to be the clingy one. Placing her head on Luka’s lap, the teal-haired singer cannot help but pout. “It’s not funny...”

“You’re right,” Luka said as she made herself more comfortable. She placed a small lingering kiss on her lips but pulled away with the shine of mischief that Miku loves. “But you are absolutely cute when you get all pouty.”

A smile made its way onto Miku's lips. “You think I am cute?”

That made her Luka laugh out loud. “Pretty sure that is the first thing I said to you.”

That was the truth and honestly, that was the first time a compliment got a rush of red to her cheeks. Miku hummed in content as Luka began to massage her head. “Are you distracting me?”

Ocean blue eyes smiled. She traced her long fingers through her scalp, earning a small groan from Miku. “Is it working?”

The teal-haired singer hummed as her eyes slowly rolled back with the sensation of soft fingers through her scalp. Minutes after, Luka’s fingers started to roam around her face. 

They trailed along her hairline, her nose bridge, her cheeks, her jaw… and then her lips. Miku’s eyes fluttered open and met with ocean blue eyes. Her breath hitched at the love and longing in her lover’s eyes. 

With an unseen force, Miku found her hand towards Luka’s cheek, wanting to draw Luka downwards for another kiss but a loud banging on their door had them instinctively separating, followed by Rin’s irritating voice. “GOOD MORNING, GAYS!”

And just like that, the moment is gone. Miku frowned before throwing her leek plushie towards the door, glaring at it as if it would scare anyone who would dare to disrupt them again. “I’m gonna kill them.”

Luka sighed as she saw Miku get up and pace. “So much for that...” She mumbled. Seeing how determined her lover is, she opted to make herself comfortable. “This is going to be a while...”

“April fools!” The teal-haired singer exclaimed with her eyes lighting up with a plan forming in her head. She turned to Luka who was suddenly alert. “We’re going to prank them!”

The pink-haired singer raised an eyebrow. “Miku, I love you but you are never sneaky.”

“Not that!” The bed bounced as she bounded towards Luka, kneeling towards her with a child-like grin. “If they want to learn more about our bed room habits, then they are gonna get it.”

“If we had any but,” The pink-haired singer said, shuffling to lean on the stack of pillows behind her. “We don’t.”

“No, I meant hypothetically!” The teal-haired popstar crawled to Luka’s side. “We’ll make them sick with our _nonexistent_ sex lives. Give them a taste of their own medicine! Also,” Miku said as she snuggled deeper into Luka’s space. “Just for the record, you’re the one who insists on taking it slow.”

“You’re already 19. One more year to go.” Her lover said as she softly pressed a hand to her lower back and another to her hip.

“They don’t know that but that’s not the point,” The teal-haired singer propped herself with her arm, making direct eye contact with mesmerizing blue eyes. It always did take her breath away but not this time. She’s a woman on a mission. “I want revenge and I have a plan but we need to make a song first.” 

With one raised eyebrow, Luka asked. “We?”

“Oui!” Miku smiled. She cuddled closer, pouting as she looked up into her lover’s eyes. “Please?”

And just like that, Luka becomes an accomplice. 

The two worked together over the rest of the day as they worked on a parody. They ended up with Baby Shark, especially since they only have a few hours before April Fool’s day. They also decided to alternate in this particular duet.

Now, the lyrics are more tricky. 

~First Paragraph~

_[Luka]: Baby Shark_

_Doo dooo_

_I’ll kiss you_

_Doo doo_

_Then top you_

_Doo doo_

_You’re so hot_

“Miku, no.”

“Miku, yes!” The delighted light in her eyes shone brighter as she wrote it down.

Luka only sighed. “How are you even sure that I am a top?” Teal eyes only stared at her, incredulously before she gave up. “Okay, fine.”

~Second Paragraph~

_[Miku]: Mommy shark_

_Doo doo_

_That’s your name_

_Doo doo_

_When we sleep_

_Doo doo_

_In the bed_

Luka stared blankly at Miku after she read the next verse. 

“Stop staring!” The teal-haired singer said as she hid slightly from Luka’s sight. “The aim is to make them as uncomfortable as possible!”

“...”

“Stop it!”

~Third, Fourth, and Fifth Paragraph~

_[Luka]: Daddy Shark_

_Doo doo_

_I am gay_

_So are you_

_Doo doo_

_We’re dumb gays_

_[Miku]: Grandma shark_

_Doo doo_

_She hates us_

_Doo doo_

_When we date_

_Doo doo_

_But oh well_

_[Luka]: Grandpa Shark_

_Doo doo_

_He does too_

_Doo doo_

_Time to run_

_Doo doo_

_To our room_

“Do we really need to include them?” Miku asked as she watched Luka write on the sheet of paper. 

“They disowned you,” Luka frowned as she recalled Miku’s grandparents' reaction to their granddaughter's confession. “If I can make them into physical representations of a joke, then I certainly will.”

The teal-haired singing cannot help but give her lover a quick kiss. “Okay...” She still felt a sting whenever she remembered their words but it all came down to a halt when her gay father carried her through it. “And my father?” she sniffed through a small smile.

“Are you kidding? He would be thrilled!” Luka chuckled.

~Sixth Paragraph~

_[Miku]: Let’s go eat_

_Doo doo_

_Some Negi_

_Doo doo_

_Is tasty_

_Doo doo_

_Just like you_

“That’s… strangely more normal?” Luka said as she eyed Miku suspiciously.

The now self-proclaimed prankster only smiled innocently. “It’s just food,” She shrugs. “Negi _is_ tasty. And you do too so no brainer.”

Luka didn’t seem convinced but she kept silent and let her move on without much of a fuss.

~Seventh Paragraph~

_[Luka]: Oh my God_

_Doo doo_

_You’re so rough_

_Doo doo_

_But it’s fine_

_Doo doo_

_Just like you_

Luka was left speechless - absolutely speechless as soon as Miku wrote the next paragraph. Well, red _and_ speechless is more like it. The pink-haired singer cannot help but clear her throat as she tried and failed to say something. “I don’t want to sing _that_!”

“Tough luck, love.” Miku smirked. It is during times like these when Miku is reminded that she isn’t alone in that department.

~Eighth and Ninth Paragraph~ 

_[Miku]: Safe at last_

_Doo doo_

_You’re so cute_

_Doo doo_

_Cuddle you_

_Doo doo_

_You are hot_

_[Luka]: It’s the end_

_Doo doo_

_You’re sleeping_

_Doo doo_

_So am I_

_Doo doo_

_I love you_

The last two verses were relatively normal and honestly, the teal-haired singer suspects that Luka had to give the parody some sort of cold against the heat from the seventh paragraph but she did not really bother.

“Now, for phase two of the plan.” Miku said as she dragged Luka from the desk of their room to the recording booth where they recorded and edited the vocals to the instrumentals of Baby Shark. 

Lastly, she called Gumi about hacking. “Let’s see if they like it.” Miku said.

Behind her, Luka is arranging the room for the next user while casting amused glances towards her lover. “ _Sweet Devil, indeed._ ” 

~0~

The next the day, the two opted to pretend that they are not home as Miku silently enjoyed her day of retaliation.


End file.
